


The Break; Legacies

by ChildOfChrist



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfChrist/pseuds/ChildOfChrist
Summary: Post S2 ep 04Hope talks to Landon before making a major decision that will impact her relationship with Landon immensely.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Landon Kirby, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	The Break; Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because Handon deserves more fanfics, also i was super bored waiting 2 weeks for a new episode.
> 
> 1 Corinthians 16:13-14  
Be on your guard; stand firm in faith; be courageous; be strong. Do everything in Love.

Taking a deep breath loudly, she removes the prism that helps simulate conversations with Landon from her bag. Normally she's excited when she gets to talk to the simulated version but this is one conversation she was dreading. She knew it in her heart that she needed to talk to him before she continued with her plan but she wished she was selfish enough to skip out of this impending talk. Setting the prism on the park bench, it shone brightly through the dark night before presenting a perfect version of Landon.  
Landon smiles at her as always,  
"Hope."  
"Landon." She replied with a wary smile.  
"What's wrong?" He asks when he sees her expression.  
"Nothing. Why do you think something's wrong?" She asks.  
"Because i know you." He says deadpan.  
Taking a very deep breath she replies,  
"I just wanted to see you one last time."  
"What do you mean?" He asks with a frown.  
"Landon, I…I can't do this anymore." She replies with a shaky voice.  
With a serious expression he turns his entire body to face her.  
"Hope, what are you talking about?"  
"This," she gestures between them. "Us, I can't keep doing this to myself, especially after what happened earlier."  
"That was hardly my fault and you know it. My mind was taken hostage by a ghost monster. I'm sorry about that but I didn't even know what I was doing at the time." he explained.  
"But that's just it, Landon. All the things you do hurt me.... It's not just because of the monster, you still don't know who I am. To you am just a lying were-witch. Every time I see your indifference towards me, it kills me and then you and Josie…I…I just can't." She says with tears in her eyes.  
"Hope…." He says with resignation on his face. "We talked about this last time. You can't be mad at me for things out of my control."  
"Am not mad, I just can't keep watching you fall in love with Josie."  
Landon looks at her sternly, "And whose fault is that? None of this would have happened if you hadn't killed me and fell into the pit without discussing about your plan first or better yet, just telling me the truth the moment you got back."  
Her eyes flash in anger, "Oh really, and how would that conversation have gone, huh? Hey, Landon, am your girlfriend who you don't remember, so ditch Josie and get back with me."  
"Uh, not like that but am sure you could have done a better job of conveying the message." He shoots back.  
"You don't think I've thought of a million ways to tell you, to get you back?" She sighs. "Landon, I love you, you are the love of my life. Do you honestly think i haven't given this any thought?"  
Landon looks at her with a frown, "Then why haven't you done anything about it, Hope?"  
"You know why!" She exclaims.  
"No i don't." He says with a confused face  
"It's because of you, OK? You are happy with Josie. I saw you at the game, the way you interact with each other even when we were fighting the ghost monster. You forget that i know you so well. You and your big heart, you are falling in love with her."  
"Hope……." Landon sighs brokenhearted. "You know he's only with her because he doesn't know he liked you first or that he loves you, you know this."  
"I know but it doesn't lessen the ache in my heart every time I see him, every time I want to touch him and I can't, every time I want to tell him something that happened during my day." She says as tears fall from her eyes.  
He purses his lips to her grief, "I'm sorry…..I wish I can make it better."  
They both stay silent for a minute before she clears her throat and looks back at him.  
"I know how to make it better, how to make the hurt stop."  
Dumbstruck he asks, "How do you mean?"  
Taking a deep breath she says, "I can make myself forget just like everyone else did."  
"What? Are you crazy?" Fake Landon stands up.  
"Would you wait a minute for me to explain before you lose it?" She asks calmly.  
Taking a deep hurting breath he answers, "Sure."  
"So you know how Malivore made everyone forget me? Well i came up with a spell that will make me forget about you……not entirely just my feelings for you until everyone remembers, actually its to make me remember the second you regain your memories of me and then we will all catch up without me hurting every second of every day thinking about you." She looks at him only to find a very angry Landon seething, he just continues to look at her with a scorching gaze.  
"Please say something." She begs hoping he would understand where she's coming from.  
"What do you want me to say, Hope?"  
"I don't know, anything. I just need you to be okay with this." She answers quickly.  
"OK with it? Are you kidding me?" He scoffs. "My girlfriend wants to forget about me willingly and she wants me to be okay with it!" He exclaims loudly.  
"Am not your girlfriend now am i? She bites back.  
"Not the issue at hand right now, Hope. You want to forget about me, about everything we shared together."  
She looks at him with tear filled eyes, "You think this is easy for me? I don't want to do this but it's the only thing i can do about this entire mess. Besides it's not permanent."  
"Hope, you said i didn't have to worry about anyone forgetting me, about you forgetting me." He bargains trying to reason with her, surely this wasn't the only way out.  
"That was before ghost version of you tried to kiss me." She retorts. "Look, this doesn't mean that I care about you any less or that I stop loving you but it's something i have to do for me."  
"How do you even know that the spell will work, or that you will remember when i do?" He asks out of curiosity. A lot of things could go wrong with made up spell.  
"I cross checked it over and over again. It will work, Landon. I promise." She says.  
"You know he's going to throw a fit if he ever finds out you forgot him on purpose." Landon laughs a little.  
"Yeah, but he won't because the spell will work and i will remember him when he does me." She responds with certainty.  
Fake Landon runs a hand through his curls before he turns to her with resignation, "So, this is really happening, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Makes sense that you would break up with me, you are way out of my league." He says with a nervous laugh.  
"Don't say that, and am not breaking up with you. Just think of this as a memory break, there won't be any hurting of feelings, just forgotten memories."  
He looks at her as if memorizing her face, his face evident with longing, "I'm gonna miss you so much, Hope Mikaelson."  
Her facial expression softens as she responds,  
"I'll miss you too, Landon Kirby."  
He gives her a sad smile, "And just in case I never get the chance to say this again, I will always love you, Hope. Remember that."  
"Even though my brain and heart can't remember, a part of me will always love you too." She looks longingly at him before saying, "Goodbye, Landon."  
"Goodbye, Hope." Fake Landon replied before disappearing.  
Hope sobs silently for a minute, taking a deep breath she puts the crystal back in her bag. Closing her eyes she chants the spell to make her forget Landon. After the third chant, memories about her time with Landon start forming a spiral from the most current while deleting them selves. One by one memories of monster fighting with him, laughter, tears and arguments, late night talks and kisses, declarations of love are forgotten, erased from her until there's nothing left about Landon.  
As though awakened from a dream, Hope sits up and looks at her surroundings, nothing is out of the ordinary apart from her tear filled face, though she can't remember why she was crying. Without giving it much thought, she wipes away her tears and smiles, she smiles because she's free, she smiles because she feels unburdened and she smiles because why not, it's a beautiful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short. Thanks for reading and have a blessed week.
> 
> May God protect you all.


End file.
